Fey Rhapsody
by Mage-Alia
Summary: On Hiatus! Rhiane Maxwell works for an agency that investigates the paranormal. When she finds one Harry Potter, badly abused, while on mission she's thrown into the wizarding war in a desperate attempt to do her job and protect her new family.
1. Investigators of the Paranormal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else created by JK Rowling (although I wish I did.) But Rhiane Maxwell and Alexander Sith are my characters... although the idea about the secret agency isn't mine, thats based off something called stormwatch mentioned the the comic called "The Authority".

enjoy reading

* * *

Fey Rhapsody

* * *

Prelude: Investigators of the paranormal

* * *

All was quiet in the Little Winging Street of Privet Drive. No wind blew, nothing... strange... could be seen. Everything was perfectly normal, just like it should be. That was until a purring engine broke the silence. 

The black motorbike pulled up to the curb in front of number four and its rider switched of the engine with a sharp click. The rider sat there for some time, staring at the house before they reached up and pulled off their helmet. A long auburn ponytail fell like a waterfall down her back and over her leather clad shoulder. Reaching up to her ear she activated a headset.

"Hey Alex, are you sure this is the place?" She asked as a mic slid level with her mouth. There was a brief crackle of static.

"_Yup! That's it Maxwell."_ A man answered from the other end of the line, using the young woman's last name. The woman frowned.

"There's something very wrong about this place Alex, I don't like it, I'm going in." Alex began to protest but Maxwell just turned it off and slid off the bike with practiced ease. Standing she was about five foot nine. Her auburn hair, tied up high out of her face, reached her waist and her eyes where a vivid emerald green, a most unusual color but they where a legacy of her heritage, the legacy of the Fey. Crouching, Rhiane Maxwell slunk across the front garden of number four. She and her partner, a computer nerd by the name of Alexander Sith, had been watching this house for weeks on their highly specialized sensor array that constantly scanned the globe for one thing,

Magic.

Not long ago the UN had put aside a small amount of funding for a new covert department that was to deal with the paranormal activity that had sprung up around the world. That's when they'd come looking for her, Rhiane was a known supernatural pest when it came to the government. She'd been doing the job on her own for some time and had subsequently gotten in the way of many top secret projects before they'd given in and begun paying her to do it. Rhiane couldn't complain though, at least the pay was good.

Small silver sparks covered her black body suit as she passed the wards around the house. She frowned. These where the most protective wards she'd seen on one place that wasn't a holy site that belonged to the druids. The current bunch of paranoid old men had decided not to let anyone near their little pockets of preserved ancient history. Although Rhiane really didn't care about them, they just made her job easier.

Talking about easy...

She approached the front door of the house and bent to examine the lock with a practiced eye. The door alone had more detection spells than the house did. She swore quietly under her breath and went to look of an open window, and find one she did, on the second floor. With an aggravated sigh she took a step back before she braced herself and leapt. Light as a cat she hauled herself onto the windowsill and froze to listen.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........"

"Geeze! Talk about nasal congestion!" Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed what looked like a whale sleeping on a bed that buckled under the immense weight. She waited a little longer before she slid to the floor and padded out into the hall. The thick carpet of the landing prevented her footsteps from being heard as she checked another room. This one had two figures, a fat man not quite as large as the whale in the other room and a woman that was so thin she looked as though she would snap if you touched her. Shacking her head Rhiane crept down the landing a little way before she froze. There was a magical presence nearby. Now that it wasn't masked by the wards she could feel it like a beacon, but there was still something very wrong. Following her instinct she made her way along the wall to a door. It was covered with padlocks and deadbolts that no one else would have been able to get through with anything less than the keys.

But then again, Rhiane wasn't just anyone else. Kneeling she got to work on each of the locks on the door. Her fingers felt the tiny vibrations and snares in the locks and within minutes she had them all open. Taking a deep breath she inched the door open ever so slightly and peered in, only to find herself wanting to gag in horror at what she saw.

The magical presence her fey senses had been feeling was a boy. One no older than sixteen, four years her junior, who lay on the floor in a rapidly spreading and glistening pool of dark liquid. As the smell reached her she repressed the urge to throw up and reactivated her headset. Without much mind for secrecy she walked in and shut the door behind her and started to speak even before Alex could grate her out for turning off her com in the first place.

"Alex, call up the nearest hospital and tell them I'm bringing in one hell an emergency case." She ground out as she scanned the boy for all his obvious injuries. With some idea of what was wrong she hoisted him up and was about to leave when the landing light clicked on. She froze and a minute later the door opened to reveal the large man framed in the light from beyond.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He roared. Rhiane growled.

"Get out of my way." She stood up so her face was in the light and didn't miss the double take that the man seemed to have done. Not waiting for anything to happen Rhiane found herself shouldering him out of the way and running down the stairs before he could react. She caught a glimpse of the horrified looking thin woman as she passed the bedroom door but she paid them no heed and slammed open the front door, running to her bike. The kid moaned in pain as the bike started up and roared down the street.

Unnoticed to the rider, her passenger opened his eyes. Squinting against the wind he looked up and through the blur without his glasses managed to murmur a single word.

"Mum?"

* * *

When Rhiane's bike skidded to a stop outside the hospital's emergency entrance the nurses where waiting. They paled when they saw the condition of the boy in her arms and almost instantly had him on a stretcher headed for the operating theater. In spite of herself Rhine hovered by the doors, staring at the bloodstained figure for some time. They where still working when a doctor approached her. 

"Ah miss." He addressed her nervously. "Uh, you brought him in didn't you." He tried to clarify, gesturing to the boy on the operating table. Rhiane nodded.

"Do you know how he is?" She asked not taking her eyes away from the scene in front of her. The doctor nodded in response.

"A little, it's amazing he's still alive." He went on somberly. "You brought him here just in time, he had a bone in his leg completely shattered and both wrists had fractures, there are bruises and lacerations all over his body and even welts as if he's been beaten. Some are old others have healed infected and everything else points toward him having been raped." He looked at her suspiciously, "How was it you came by him again?" Rhiane was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"It wasn't me or anyone else related to me if that's what you think." She answered, slipping a hand into her pocket to grab her trump card. She held up the UN issue badge, for what it didn't actually say. "I found him, locked in a room in a house nearby. I was doing an investigation in the neighborhood and when I checked out the house something was off. I have reason to believe that it was the people there who where abusing him." The doctor didn't question her again after seeing the badge, he merely nodded, knowing better than to pry.

"Well, just so you know, he's not in the health system and he's not on any government records, we couldn't find a thing about him." He watched Rhiane's face carefully as he said this. She was fighting not to snarl.

"Don't worry about it." She said when she'd regained some control. "If there's anything required to be done by a guardian I'll take care of it. Since I found him I won't be investigating the case, and since he doesn't have an identity yet, I'm sure no one will mind if I take care of him." The doctor nodded and handed her a clipboard.

"Well then, please fill this in and that will get the paperwork out of the way, I'll come get you when he gets out of surgery." Rhiane took the clipboard and began to fill it in before she turned on the headset once more.

"_Rhiane! What is going on!?"_ Alex had been frantic. Rhiane sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Nothing, Alex." Finished off the paperwork and slumped into a nearby seat. "Well... nothing but for the fact that the source out sensors picked up was a kid." Alex was holding his breath.

"_What else_?" he asked nervously. Rhiane sagged.

"He was dying, Alex, he was radiating so much pain... the doctor said he's been abused, even raped!" Alex bit back a gasp. "But that's not all, there's something about that kid, the house was warded with some of the most powerful wards around and the amount of magical detection spells around there was phenomenal. Who ever put him there wanted to know if he ever used the magic he had." Alex made a thoughtful noise.

"_I'll do a search on his background, see if I can come up with anything._" Rhiane grunted and the link switched off. Dropping the clipboard into the seat beside her Rhiane settled in to wait.

* * *

Soooooo......... what do you think about it? It's kinda weird for a Harry Potter fic isn't it? 

Well I guess I won't know if anyone likes it yet.... Please try to review.

Cya /


	2. Lily's ghost

Fey Rhapsody

Chapter 1: Lily's ghost

* * *

One Albus Dumbledore walked along the street toward number four, a frown marring his ancient face. Last night Harry had vanished. The savior of the wizarding world was no longer at privet drive and no one else could understand where he could have gone. Needless to say when Mundungus Fletcher had awoken from his drunk daze this morning he'd been in serious trouble. He'd been the order member on watch and he'd been the one to let Harry slip away.

Albus arrived at the front door of number four only to find it wide open. This had been how they'd known Harry was gone while Mundungus was drunk. The alarms in the wards had gone off at Grimuald place but by the time someone had answered it was to late. He stepped through the entrance and looked around before slowly making his way to the kitchen.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" When no one answered he feared that the Dursleys might have vanished also in the night but a whimper soon assured him that there was still life in the house. His boots tapped on the linoleum as he entered the kitchen and discovered Petunia. She appeared to be having a nervous breakdown. When he entered she shuffled further back into her corner under the breakfast bar.

"Don't come near me!" She burst out and curled up tighter. There was pure fear in her voice. "Don't come near me! You bring **Her!** **She's** coming to get me! **She** took her son now **she'll** come to get me!" Dumbledore stepped back in confusion.

"Who Petunia?" He asked in his gentlest voice, unable to see into her crazed mind to call up the memory. The blonde woman on the floor tossed her head before she looked at him in a single moment of clarity that barely held through her own fear.

"Lily."

* * *

The slow beep of hospital instruments and the soft breathing of the boy on the bead were the only thing to be heard in the room where Harry lay, unconscious. He'd been out of surgery for a while now but still he showed no sign of waking and Rhiane had, not once, given up her silent vigil over him. She'd barely moved since he'd been placed here. Taping footsteps sounded behind her and a few moments later, a sandy haired streak flashed past in the reflection of the observation window and crashed into an open janitors closet at the end of the hall.

Rhiane remembered now why Alexander Sith just didn't go on field missions anymore.

Moving for the first time in a while she stretched like a cat, cracking most of her joints before she left her post and turned toward where the nurses of the ward where chewing out her unfortunate partner.

"Alex, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." She said as she grasped his arm and pulled him swiftly to his feet. Alex gave her a bashful look and put his head down in embarrassment.

"We'll I just thought that maybe I should come down here, after all that kid..." He trailed off as Rhiane took up her position once more.

"The local cops are out there now." She informed him shortly. "Apparently his name is Harry Potter. They found out when they visited the house. The man who abused him, Dursley, made a run for it. They have him in custody at the station." Alex nodded and said nothing as he promptly found a seat across the hall and opened his laptop to see if him impromptu crash had damaged it at all. All was quiet for some time before Rhiane suddenly turned and strode through the door and into the room where Harry lay. Alex followed her, vaguely curious. Rhiane leaned down over the boy and brushed some of his messy black hair from his face. Harry groaned and blinked open his hazy bright green eyes.

"M...Mum?" Alex gaped at him, he'd called Rhiane mum! Rhiane herself looked taken aback until she shook off her surprise.

"Shhhh, now there, just rest." She cooed gently. The boy flopped back against his pillow.

"Am I dead?" he asked. Innocence radiated off him in waves as he lay there, looking incredibly small and fragile.

"No, little one." The red head answered, petting his hair. "You are very much alive and a good thing too." Harry's hazy eyes grew wide.

"But I can't be... mum... you died...?" Rhiane sighed. She could tell that he honestly believed what he was saying. He truly thought that she was his mother.

"Harry... I'm not your mother." She said softly, frowning slightly at his hurt look. "My name I Rhiane Maxwell. I was investigating something and I found you." Harry only just began to realize that he was no longer in his dark locked room back with the Dursleys. "Your in hospital." Rhiane went on. "The man why was abusing you has been arrested along with his son. Apparently the boy was responsible for assault on a girl in a nearby park... I guess in their case the apple really didn't fall far from the tree." Harry looked at her with a bemused expression.

To say he was confused was an understatement.

There was a woman standing in front of him who looked like his dead mother, he was in hospital, away from the Dursleys, Vernon and Dudley where arrested, there where no wizards around, he was sore all over...

And for once he was happy about it.

He had no idea why but lying there in the hospital bed he was feeling happier than he'd ever felt in his life. Looking at the woman above him he couldn't help but feel hopeful for no reason. Then it hit him... the order! What was he going to do? This woman, Rhiane, didn't know about the wizarding world or magic, and Dumbledore surely wouldn't want to loose the light's weapon against Voldemort.

There was a sudden disturbance from the direction of the door and Harry jumped violently as a doctor entered the room, followed by a gaggle of nurses and a detective. In that moment it all seamed like to much for Harry as they crowded into the small room. They stopped though when they'd seen his reaction. He'd taken shelter behind the one person in the room that didn't scare the crap out of him. Rhiane gave the newcomers a dirty look and put an arm around him. Harry calmed down as she did so, but refused to move from his place against her. Green eye's glared the intruders out of the room but did nothing else.

"The idiots should know about the insecurity issues that come with certain conditions." She muttered a few foul curses under her breath. She waved a hand at the door and it swung closed with a click, locked from the inside. Harry found himself gaping at the display of wandless magic.

"You..." he faltered for a second then continued. "You didn't use a wand!" Rhiane's breath caught briefly as she looked down at the teen slightly awestruck.

"So you are aware of your power then." She concluded mildly, this time making Harry the stunned one. Now that she knew he knew about magic she didn't bother to conceal the small things she'd been doing discreetly until now. She brought a hand up to the side of his face and ran it gently along the bruised skin, leaving an icy tingling feeling in its wake. Harry's eyes widened for a moment before he caught sight of himself in the reflection of the window. The large bruise that had been there moments before was fading out of sight completely.

"How..." Rhiane smiled mischievously.

"I'm Irish." She said as if it explained everything. "My mother wasn't human." Harry gaped at her in disbelief then suddenly a tiny smile lit his face, he liked this strange woman.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, his elbows propped on the desk and his bony chin resting in his palms, thinking about the disappearance of Harry Potter. A little research had revealed Vernon Dursley and his son in prison awaiting trial while the boy himself had vanished from the face of the earth. Who ever had taken him had made sure that not even the queen of England could touch the files containing the Dursleys charges. The whole thing had been hushed up by someone much higher in authority and quite frankly Dumbledore was even more unnerved by that simple fact than anything else. The possibilities where endless when it came to who could have Harry now, and to make it worse, not even Fawkes could find him. Something was blocking his magical signature.

"Albus?" The old wizard looked up at the door as Snape stepped inside, closing it behind him. "None of the Death eaters know anything and the Dark Lord is clueless. Who do you think could have taken him?" Dumbledore sighed, a steely look coming to his eye.

"I don't know Severus, but it is vital that we get him back. He's the only one who can take down Voldemort and until we find him no one else must know he's gone." The resident potions master nodded and swept away leaving the headmaster to his thoughts once more.

* * *

Well............. I hoped you liked reading this chapter as well. It's still kinda a work in progress in my head so bear with me while I do this.

Don't forget to review

Cya


	3. Second chance

Fey Rhapsody

Chapter 2: Second Chance

* * *

Harry couldn't help but fold in on himself as he trailed Rhiane through the vaulted entry of the main UN business center of Europe. Diplomats and politicians strode around them followed by secretary's and assistants making more noise than a crowd at the football as they spoke in jabbering languages and loud, angry tones. Harry drew closer to the woman that had been awarded custody of him by the muggle courts. It had only been a few weeks since his rescue from the Dursleys and the court appearances. She'd managed by some miracle to keep the whole thing under wraps and no one had yet to actually approach them from the wizarding world. Something Harry was actually very grateful for. He didn't think he could go back now anyway. The physical scaring of his Uncle's torture was gone, but the mental... was still fresh as an open wound and Harry blamed all his pain on wizards, Voldemort and Dumbledore most of all.

Rhiane lead him toward the back wall of the lobby and hit the button beside the elevator before she leaned against the marble wall and studied her young charge.

"How are you holding up?" She asked at last. Beside them the elevator pinged and opened, releasing a torrent of business men with briefcases, all talking in complicated terms about their work before breathing sighs and going on to tell the others of their next trip to Australia or Russia. Harry remained silent until they entered the now quiet lift and descended to a floor below ground level.

"I'm fine." He replied in a quiet voice. He rarely yelled anymore, except for when the nightmares of Voldemort, Cedric and Vernon plagued his sleep. "I can't believe no one has found me yet, that's all." Rhiane hummed softly in partial agreement.

"They won't be able to track you down unless they say you in the street." Rhiane answered. "Even then, they'd have quite a time seeing through my glamour." Her reminders of the measures she'd taken to keep his identity secret where somewhat reassuring to Harry. She'd given him a new appearance, something nearly opposite from what he looked like normally. He had wavy strawberry blonde hair somewhat like Rhiane's and bright cerulean blue eyes that twinkled with a light that Harry couldn't feel. He was shorter than he'd been before as well, the faerie magic somehow cutting off his height as well, making him look like a child of twelve instead of his actual sixteen years. The elevator pinged again as it reached its subterranean destination. The doors slid open to reveal another armored set on the other side of a small and very plain room. Harry felt a little sick at the sight of it though, it reminded him too much of the box that had been his room up until a few weeks ago.

Rhiane must have sensed his discomfort because she wasted no time in placing her hand on a palm reader and keying in a code to the pad beside it. The steal doors hissed and opened revealing a red-carpeted hallway on the other side. The doors slid shut behind them as they entered and Rhiane directed them down a set of stairs to a set of glass doors. She smiled and opened then with a flourish.

"Welcome Harry, to the paranormal investigations division." Computer terminals and monitors that resembled something out of a movie lined the walls of the room beyond. Random beeps and flashes worked their way around the room and Harry swore he could see Hogwarts on one of the monitors before they approached a figure hunched over a terminal on a swiveling chair. He was muttering to himself as he rapidly typed, sending information across the nearest screen at an incredible rate and so obviously un aware of their arrival. Rhiane cleared her throat loudly and Harry was treated to the sight of the brunette on the chair nearly jumping out of his skin before he toppled to the floor with a large crash. Harry attempted to hold back a giggle while beside him Rhiane groaned in exasperation. Her partner had all the co-ordination of a blind, deaf and dumb bird.

"Harry, I know you've seen him at the hospital in England, but this is my partner Alexander Sith. He runs all the equipment we use to track down sources of magic all over the planet." Harry waved shyly and moved closer to Rhiane as he looked around once more and this time he really did see and image of Hogwarts.

"Rhiane? How did you get these pictures?" He asked, putting his face right up near the screen where an overhead view of the school of magic was displayed. Rhiane looked over his shoulder before she tapped a few keys and the whole bank of monitors was filled with images of the wizarding world. Diagon alley, the ministries of magic and even Grimuald Place where displayed as if the security measures didn't even exist.

"We get the pictures from satellites." Alex moved over to them and began to explain. "I... well I made a special sensor that can be applied to a camera on a satellite based on Maxwell's illusion magic and with it we can see anything hidden by similar energy signatures." He half rushed his words and kept on pushing his glasses up his nose every few minutes as he rooted around a pile of papers and photos to find a pen and something to write on. "So what did you say the castle was called again?" he asked, meeting Harry's eyes hopefully.

"Hogwarts." Harry answered quietly. "Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry... where I should have gone on September 1st." his tone was dark as he fought off bad memories and flashbacks. Alex seemed to notice and busied himself writing while Rhiane steered him away. She lead him into another room that clearly looked lived in. A wave of her hand later Harry was back in his own form, a sickly looking, gangly teen who still looked dangerously thin. Rhiane frowned at this but said nothing. She turned toward the rest of the room.

"This is where we'll be staying from now on, little one." She used the nickname she'd given him the day he'd woken up in hospital. Harry didn't know why she called him that but it didn't bother him. It was comforting and friendly compared to some of the names he'd been called over the years... Harry shook his head to clear that train of though and turned his attention back to Rhiane. "The people who set this department up decided that we could live here. Alex needed to be close to his computers and I couldn't be bothered going and finding an apartment nearby so..." she shrugged and flipped a switch on a nearby wall. "This is home sweet home." The switch she'd flipped had turned on a large television screen on the far wall displaying the bright and sunny exterior of the UN building; Rhiane smiled slightly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I really couldn't get on without a window so Alex set up cameras in the street outside so we could watch and see what was happening." She glanced at the screen as a faintly glowing person passed the end of the street and disappeared without ever noticing that a hidden observer was scrutinizing him. "As you can see, it also doubles as a magic detector." Harry stared at it a little longer while Rhiane vanished from the room. By the time he'd pulled his eyes away from the street she'd returned with lunch. He sat down on an overstuffed couch and curled reflexively into a ball. Rhiane frowned again. They sat in a comfortable silence for some time watching the street for any unusual activity before the red haired fey descendant finally broke the peace.

"Harry... I was wondering. Would you like to work here?" Harry jumped, startled from his thoughts by her voice.

"What?" he asked, surprised at the question. Rhiane tipped her head to one side thoughtfully.

"Well, Alex and I are the only ones here and other than us and a few people with higher clearance can acknowledge your existence, so if you stay no one can find you." She gave him a small smile. "Besides, I'm your guardian and know one would contest. Also you have more knowledge of modern magic than I do and after you mentioned the name of that castle Alex is going to try and find out what you know anyway." She suddenly caught the surprised look on his face and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I should have mentioned that..." She trailed off, only vaguely aware of the thoughts rushing through his head by the expressions that played across his face for anyone to see. However, in his mind Harry was in the middle of an internal struggle.

The technology he'd seen in the other room had got him thinking. If Rhiane and Alex had managed to see past the protections then they already had a hand up on the wizarding world. He was torn between the worry that his world would become exposed and destroyed and the worry he felt for his newly adopted family member should the Ministry of Magic discover what they knew. On the other hand though if they could truly see through the illusions that hid the wizarding world, then maybe he also had a chance to track down Voldemort's hideout. All it took was the presence of a concealing spell... Rhiane's head shot around when her young charge abruptly sat up straighter. His eyes where glowing bright green in his new found eagerness. She gave him a questioning look and the faintest of smiles came to his face under his still quite nervous expression.

"Do you... do you think that... if I help you out... will you help me do something?" Rhiane caught the speculative gleam in his eyes and wondered what he could want. Harry licked his lip in a nervous gesture. "I'm not exactly loved right now by the wizarding world..." he began, remembering how even though he wasn't being publicly declared a liar about Voldemort's return there where still many who stood against him. "...and I sure as hell want nothing to do with them, especially Dumbledore for what he did to me..." he trailed off again, a flicker of pain echoed in his face alongside anger before the emotions where ruthlessly squashed. "...but there was this dark wizard... he killed my parents and gave me this." He waved his hand absently at his forehead. Rhiane finally caught on to what Harry was getting at.

"I see." She said slowly. "You want to track down this wizard don't you." Harry looked apprehensive and hopeful at the same time as he stared up at her with wide green eyes. He needn't have bothered with trying to persuade her. Rhiane had agreed from the moment he'd begun to speak. It was the longest he'd talked in her presence so far on his own steam and she wasn't going to deny him anything he spoke up for. He sagged almost in relief when she smiled.

"Alright then, you're hired."

* * *

****

**THE BOY WHO LIVED MISSING!**

It was discovered late last week that the boy-who-lived, otherwise known as Harry Potter was in fact missing from his summer residence. When approached about this surely disturbing happening, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore would reveal nothing of the boy hero's whereabouts' leaving this reporter to believe that he might not be in the wizarding world any longer. Sources say that his uncle and cousin, Vernon and Dudley Dursley where arrested the night of his disappearance. Under what charges have yet to be determined but the currently hospitalized Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter's aunt has been reported to claim seeing the ghost of the late Lily Potter coming for her son. Speculation had also arisen that the newly revived dark lord might be behind the disappearance. This reporter wishes to express his hopes that the savior of the wizarding world hasn't been taken and that he is safe where ever his is.

_Special correspondent_

Tad Lee'tell.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked down at the image of Potter that was splashed across the front page of the daily prophet with a remarkably blank expression given the situation. He was sitting in a café in muggle London of all places, trying to get away from the attentions of the bumbling wizards that had all scorned him in Diagon Alley. Ever since his father's capture, trial and escape from Azkaban, the Malfoy name had taken a beating. Not that it mattered to him anymore though. His father had tried to get him to join the Death Eaters, but failed to do so when Draco refused entirely. Of course, he was still waiting for the news that his father had disowned him. He could expect nothing less from his family. Especially, as his mother was siding with Voldemort.

Letting out a sigh he folded up the paper and stowed it the backpack that lay at his feet before he looked at his watch. His eye's widened as he realized he was going to miss his plane to New York and leapt to his feet. Leaving the money for his bill behind he got up and left the small café heading straight for Heathrow airport and leaving the world he'd known behind.

* * *

Okay... Just so you know I'm placing the UN building in New York for now. I have no idea if there is a UN building there or not and no mater how hard I try I just can't find out where it really is, but as you can already guess from the big give away I just dropped in that last paragraph Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are going to cross paths.... Hmmm maybe I can change this into a semi fluffy fic after all

HANDS UP WHO WANTS A HARRY AND DRACO PAIRING!!! -

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	4. Working

(A/N: Okay! I've decided how it's gonna go. You reviewers actually have some really good ideas when you get down to it. This story won't be a romantic pairing, as, I admit, I can't actually see that really happening. Draco will get spotted in New York. A normal government agency'll drag him in until... Eeeeee, I think I better just get on with the story now before I give to much away. Enjoy reading.)

Fey Rhapsody

Chapter 3: Working.

When Rhiane next entered the control room for a briefing a week later she was pleasantly surprised to see neat labels lined underneath the bank of monitors, naming the locations they showed. Harry himself stood behind Alex as the blonde man pulled up an image of the place known as Diagon Alley.

"This feels like being big brother." The techno nerd babbled tapping keys to see the whole length of the wizarding establishments. Harry smile slightly at the book reference.

"You see all the wizards patrolling in pairs?" Harry murmured as he pointed out the figures on screen. Alex hit a few buttons and the camera zoomed in so they could see the faces of one of the aforementioned pairs clearly. Harry took one look and recognized them as order members he'd seen at Grimuald place last summer. "This is Diagon Alley." He said softly. "It's one of the main wizarding meeting places in Britain, aside from Hogsmeade." He pointed to another set of monitors that showed the small village that stood in the shadow of the great castle that was Hogwarts. "Hogsmeade, is one of the last places in Briton that doesn't have any muggles around at all." Alex looked at the screen, curiosity lighting his features before he turned to look at Harry.

"Muggles, you mentioned that word before, what does it mean?" Harry turned his attention to another screen before writing down a name on a post-it and sticking it underneath.

"Its what the wizards call non-magical folk." Harry explained quietly. "You would be classed as a muggle, where as to them Rhiane would be classed as a witch." Alex nodded and scribbled a note on his arm. They turned around when Rhiane cleared her throat behind them.

"Harry, I think you should take a look at this report." She held out a thick sheaf of papers and Harry took them, bewildered as to why anything like this would be an interest when he noticed that half the papers were in fact parchment. Rhiane met his startled gaze evenly. "It arrived this morning with a priority seal from the Queen of England herself." Harry scanned further down the document, only half listening as Rhiane quickly began to fill him in on what the papers said. "The wizards in England can't keep the disturbances from being noticed by the muggles anymore and everything is going to hell. From what I could gather from this one of the dignitaries for the united kingdom told the Queen about this division and now word has spread from there." Harry sifted through the papers and noticed stamps of governments from all around Europe. With an absent sort of morbid amusement Harry noted they where all countries that had been reported by the Ministries of Magic for Death Eater activity.

"France, Spain, Bulgaria...that one's no surprise." Harry murmured to himself. He looked further then reached the bottom of the pile only to find something that made his blood nearly freeze in his veins. There in the corner of the parchment was a moving stamp of a phoenix and below it, a letter written in a familiar looping script.

_To the United Nations Paranormal Investigations Division, _

_It was brought to my attention not ling ago that the muggles hired you to take care of the magical disturbances in the muggle world and I would like to extend to you the invitation of working with the Order of the Phoenix. We are an organization like you own dedicated to taking down potentially dangerous problems in the wizarding world. With his increasing rise in power our greatest enemy, we fear, has begun to spill over into the muggle world and if we don't work together Lord Voldemort could end up destroying the peace that we've enjoyed in our world up till now. _

_Please give our request some consideration and owl us if you accept our proposal._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and leader of the Order of the Phoenix._

Rhiane lay a hand on Harry's shoulder wincing herself when the boy flinched. No matter how strong the mask he wore seemed, he was still suffering the trauma of two months at the mercy of his relatives.

"It's your call Harry." She said in a soft tone, "you know these people best, should we take them up on their offer to join them?" Harry glared down at the name on the bottom of the parchment, willing it to burst into flames.

"No!" He said empathetically. "We can't trust them. Dumbledore lead me around for years and the old man will not stop at manipulating us to get what he wants." Off to the side Alex was stunned at the raw emotion in the boy's voice. Rhiane's green eyes where nearly glowing at the reminder of the condition she'd found Harry in.

"Then why don't we manipulate him back?" Harry looked up at Rhiane, startled by her soft suggestion. "I mean, what have we to loose." Her face was emotionless but her eyes blazed. "It seems both sides of this supposed war are corrupt, so why don't we just put and end to it, although that will mean that we might have to set up shop in the U.K..." Harry paled slightly at the thought of going back, but as he thought over the idea he felt that his Slytherin side was starting to emerge.

'I should have gone to that house.' Harry thought to himself. 'just one more reason for me to let Dumbledore rot in hell.' When he looked up to meet his guardian's eyes once more there was a new glint of determination in his emerald depths and a small smirk curling the corner of his mouth.

"I'll agree on one condition, we wipe out Dumbledore and Voldemort." Rhiane nodded her head shortly, her expression mirroring Harry's almost perfectly.

"Done." She squeezed his shoulder once and let go turning toward the junk room she called an office. "I'll begin to get everything organized with the higher ups." Harry nodded and went back to scanning the bank of monitors. In his own little dark corner Alex couldn't help but feel a little scared by how fast things seemed to be going, and how frighteningly similar both Rhiane and Harry were.

'They're not family... are they?'

Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It just seemed like a good place to end and if I waited until my writers block was gone then you'd be waiting forever.

Like I said at the top, there's not going to be a Harry/Draco pairing. So all you people who protested can relax. Besides it really doesn't fit with the plot.... Okay I'll stop rambling now!

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	5. Wizarding chaos

Fey Rhapsody

Chapter 4: Wizarding chaos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wizarding world of Europe was in a state of Chaos.

Ever since the sudden disappearance of the boy who lived nothing had been safe. Voldemort was now feared by all as he began to sweep across the United Kingdom leaving absolute destruction in his wake, and with the hope of the wizarding world gone, none dared deify the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. That was, except Hogwarts. The school, ever shadowed by the budding war had become one of the few havens left among the wizards. Under the protection of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, none could penetrate its defenses to reach those within. But even their forces where strained with the effort of trying to fight off the Death Eaters and their Lord. Every day was a fight for survival and for the students of Hogwarts it was tense as they where trained for inevitable battles.

But in the surviving ministries there was a spark of hope emerging as Cornelius Fudge read in the letter written on muggle paper that had arrived hours before. He had finally admitted Voldemort's existence and sobered to reality once the truth had slapped him in the face in the form of the Dark Lord himself. Now he'd accepted it the ministry had been more effective in its response to attacks but unfortunately, even with the help of the order of the phoenix it wasn't enough. Now he had something that could help.

_To the Ministry of Magic_

_London, England._

_After a very short analysis of the situation we at the United Nations Paranormal Investigations Division have decided to give our assistance to your people in this time of war. Recently we have received news from all over the world concerning the one known as Lord Voldemort and one of our newest field agents has admitted to having been a fighter on the front lines of this war for some time. A representative will be arriving within the week to speak with the Minister for Magic in person and will carry out any business we may have in England exclusively with the ministry. _

_Further details will be addressed at a later date _

_Regards_

_Rhiane Maxwell_

_Head of the U.N.P.I.D_

It wasn't much, considering it had come from a Muggle agency, but Fudge hoped that with their help they could at least make sure some lived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Anna Whitman sat across the street from one of New York's nicer youth backpacker hostels keeping watch on the front doors while her partner went into the building in search of their target. Strangely enough, MI-6 had sent a profile to the CIA in hopes that they could help find a kid that had been seen fleeing England. Apparently his father was some second in command to the dictator that was sweeping through Europe. The English spy agency hadn't said exactly who or what the 'Dark lord' was but from their occasional slip up in reports he sounded nasty.

Anna suddenly shook off her thoughts as her partner exited the hostel, his hand on the shoulder of a teenage boy. He had white blonde hair and a pale complexion and as they got closer she caught sight of bright silver eyes that where currently burning with irritation toward the one leading him. He grumbled testily as he was shoved in the back seat, her partner got in the drivers side.

"Alright, lets get back to headquarters." He said, stating the obvious. Anna just raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head at his boasting appearance as she started the engine and made her way out into traffic. They made good time to their destination in spite of traffic and as soon as they set foot in the building the teen was taken to an interrogation room where agents from both the CIA and MI-6 where waiting.

"Hello Mr Malfoy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been sitting in front of the window screens on the living room of the underground headquarters when as sudden light that seemed very out of place slid down the street in the back of a nondescript black car. Getting up from his seat on the couch he moved closer and looked at it intently and the silvery green aura of the wizard seemed to fade a little as he looked at the person within the nimbus of power and nearly fell over in shock. There, looking irritated and pissed off, was Draco Malfoy. But the looks of the ones driving Harry could bet anything that the slimy blonde had landed himself in trouble for whatever reason, but it made Harry wonder. What was Slytherin's Prince doing here, and in the Muggle world of all places?

Abruptly Harry straightened and turned away from the screens as Draco was taken into a building across the street. He sought out Rhiane who was in her office, a pair of small rectangular reading glasses perched on her nose as she looked over a stack of various letters and correspondence from the contacts they'd been establishing with the wizarding world.

"Rhiane?" His tone was curious as he looked around the door before entering. "What is in the building across the street and two down from here?" He asked quietly. Rhiane looked up, her bright green eyes glinting behind her glasses as she looked at him speculatively.

"It's a block of offices used often as a base for the CIA when they need to keep an eye on this building, why do you need to know?" She went on to ask as she got up from her desk and took off her glasses setting them on the desk and following him out to the lounge.

"I thought I saw someone." He answered truthfully looking at her pleadingly. "I saw someone I knew and I need to know what he's doing here." A spark of fierce determination that hadn't been there in the weeks since they'd agreed to play with the wizards was suddenly back in his eyes. Rhiane raised an eyebrow.

"You want to leave the building?" She asked bemusedly as Harry gave a short nod. "You can't just go storming over there, even with your agent status with Alex and myself, I doubt they'd listen to you let alone let you inside." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll use what you taught me." He said exasperatedly, "You have been teaching me how to break into these kind of places with magic after all." He did have a point there. They'd discovered soon after she'd rescued him from his relatives that he'd had a distinct talent for Fey magic, leaving Rhiane to think that either his mother or grandparents had been Fey, possibly both for all his power. He even had the same cunning steak and raging temper that was usually seen among her kind, even if his hair wasn't red to match. Rhiane sighed at the situation.

"Alright, you can go, but…" Harry looked back to her, dancing on the balls of his feet as he edged toward his room. "I'm coming with you, I need to see how you go anyway and I can always give you a hand if you turn out not to be ready to take on this kind of stealth." Harry nodded quickly in agreement to the terms and rushed off to pick up the equipment he'd need. Rhiane gave one more aggravated sigh before she did the same, wondering if Harry was finally ready to face more than just her and Alex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have been very hard to track down Mr. Malfoy." A fat man in a tweed suit sat down on the other side of the table, his British accent making him seem out of place in a room filled with Yankees. Draco gave him a glacial glare as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive posture.

"When you are being hunted by both sides in a war you aren't supposed to make you're whereabouts obvious, Sir." He drawled languidly, his aristocratic upbringing becoming obvious in the sudden air of arrogance that sprang up around him. The fat man looked vaguely unnerved by the admission. He recovered and gave Draco what he hoped was an intimidating look.

"See here kid." He said in a low tone, throwing all semblance of formality out the window as he confronted the blonde directly. "You have information we want, your father is second in command to the terrorist that calls himself the Dark Lord and we know you know what new weapon he's using to kill people!" Draco looked unimpressed by the outburst and made a spectacle of yawning, drawing a snicker from the woman who had driven him here and scowls from the rest of the men in the room.

"Do you honestly think I'd be privy to that information? Even if I knew what that egotistical, obsessed fool was using, do you think I'd even tell? You probably don't even understand what this is all about." The affronted former heir to the Malfoy legacy leaned back in his seat. "Besides," He added flippantly. "I'm not even a Malfoy anymore, my father disowned me." The other occupants of the room jumped when a dull gasp came from the corner of the room, then out of thin air another teen with glowing green eyes appeared.

"Well shit, I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people refused Tom." Draco's eyes widened.

"Potter?" He gasped. Harry sent him an irritated scowl.

"It's Maxwell now." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Harry Maxwell." The blonde drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "It just doesn't have the same ring to it." Harry crossed the room to stand right beside him.

"It serves its purpose." He ground out, holding out a hand to grab his arm. "And now we have to go." Draco shook off his hand.

"And why should I go with you?" he demanded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Prat." he muttered ill temperedly. "Do you want to get out of here at all?" he asked. Draco held up his hands in the universal sign of 'I surrender'.

"Okay, Okay, Maxwell." The last word had been drawled mockingly. "Get me out of here." Harry nodded and grabbed his arm again before turning to face the stunned agents, holding up his hand, palm outward.

"Sorry 'bout this. Obliviate!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think this is as good a place as any to leave off. So how was it? Good? Bad? Thank you to all the people who reviewed to the last chapter.

I can't really tell you just yet weather or not Rhiane and Harry are related but as the chapter above says, they are part of the same race.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


End file.
